Bssc Secret Movie 2
by UltimateHero10
Summary: Congratulations, you have unlocked a new secret movie! Go to the unlockables menu to view the new movie. See if you can find out what's going to happen next. Thank you for your views.


_Hello my loyal readers and followers. After watching the heroes steadily progress on their quest, I am happy to say that you have unlocked the next secret movie. See if you can guess what's going to happen when the showing concludes. Got all that? Then let's roll the film!_ Said UltimateHero as he had pressed the play button on the remote. First, the screen showed a bit of static before it cleared and showed an image of captain amazonia's ship. The captain was in the dining room enjoying a lavish feast. Obviously the fruits of all the work of the lower class subordinates. As she was eating, she was being read a report from one of her aides.

"My captain, So far, even with the destruction of the production facilities in the five great ninja countries, we were able to produce an exceptional amount of dark emeralds to the subordinates. Furthermore, we test results have shown that when a dark emerald is used, it causes increase in aggression to whoever uses them. The aide explained.

"Well I'd say that be a bonus. Amazonia said before taking another bite of food. Iff you ask me, most of these girls are far too uninspired. They're always slacking in one way or another. All in all, I'd say today's report was a good one. Now, any clue on where those fugitives are going next?"

"Unfortunately no. The aide replied a bit nervous. We lost their trail after they re-entered warp space. It may be a while before we-." Suddenly, the aide was cut off as another one of the scientist had burst into the room. She was panting frantically as if something terrible had occurred.

"My captain…we've just located the fugitives." Thee pirate said as she had breathed in and out with her hands on her knees.

"Perfect. Even more good news. Said Amazonia already formulating a plan that would lead to the capture of our heroes. Tell me, where are they?" But the pirate had only had a frozen face of distraught and fear and hesitated to answer her superior.

"Hmm? What's the problem subordinate? She asked.

"M…my captain…I'm afraid….that…." She said trying to find the best way to break it to her.

"I don't have time to wait for you to form a sentence! She shouted. If you have info on the fugitive's current location, then spit it out right now. The pirate had gulped before finally telling her the news.

"We…we located their position as soon as they left warp space..unfortunately…." She began.

"Yes? What is it?" Amazonia asked narrowing her gaze.

"All results show that they're on a direct course for…..Universe Z… She finally finished. Hearing that had instantly made Amazonia drop her wine glass and shoot up from her chair.

"Subordiante, please tell me I didn't hear what I just thought I heard…." Amazonia growled as she grinded her teeth.

"I…I'm sorry my captain, but it showed their ship on a clear cut course for that universe's galaxy."

"Need I remind you that _she _told me under no circumstances that I allow them to ever reach universe Z?! Said Amazonia.

'I…I know my captain." The pirate replied.

"Prepare a fleet of ships. I don't care if we have to blast that ship to pieces, they must not be allowed to enter universe Z! She commanded. With that, the pirate had dashed out of the room to relay the orders to the others.

Meanwhile, the heroes were cruising through space preparing to reach their next destination. As they looked ahead, chiro had staggered into the bridge stretching out his arms and yawning.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Chiro asked. They were about to reply until their mouths were put on pause mid-sentence as they had stared at chiro slightly wierding him out.

"Uh, what is it?" He asked confused. Bed head? Something on my face?" With all of their gazes transfixed on chiro, ben was the first to break the silence.

"Uh…chiro, have you always had a tail? Ben asked pointing behind him.

"Huh? What do you mean? I've never had a-? Chiro began until he had saw a long brown tail protruding from the bottom of his back. It sort of fit him as it seemed to very similar to a monkey's tail.

"W-what? I have a tail?! Chiro asked in shock.

The screen transitions to them on a parallel earth. It was night time and the full moon was out. Chiro had bruises all over him as a result of intense training. He was up against a pillar of rock wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Whew, what a workout. Said chiro exhausted. As chiro began to rest, he had looked up to the night sky thinking of how this all started. But suddenly, while he was deep in thought, his gaze was transfixed on the moon. …Ngh!...Chiro's heart rate had suddenly started to become faster as his eyes turned red. While this was going on, a human with short purple hair wearing a black tank top and grey pants with yellow boots had appeared on the scene. But when he had arrived to find chiro, he was greeted by the sight of a giant ape letting out a monsterous roar.

The screen transitions to ben in a crater. Only, something had changed. Ben's normal brown hair was now standing up on end. It was spikier than it was before and was colored a bright green. He was glowing with a strange green aura as sparks of electricity-type energy had surrounded him. Although his face couldn't been seen, a large grin had appeared on his face as he began to silently chuckle to himself. The small chuckle soon turned into an audible insanity induced laughter.

Heheheheehe…..HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hero laughed so loud the heavens could hear. Bright orange and bold words had appeared on the screen followed by an orange orb with four red stars in it.

_**THE BOY'S SUPER SUMMER CLUB: VOLUME 3**_

_**THE ART OF THE DRAGON!**_


End file.
